Elf
Elves are a forest-dwelling race in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world that are not naturally counted amongst the monsters. There are males and females just as with humans and dwarves; however, when exposed to demonic energy, female elves can be twisted into nymphomaniacal, monster versions of their original species. Non-corrupted elves are a haughty, isolationist, and puritanical species that are more naturally magical than humans. They have an ancient rivalry with the dwarves that predates even the age of the former Demon Lord. Precisely because elves are so prideful and pure, succubi and dark elves particularly enjoy corrupting them. This kind of lesbian sexual predation by the inma is causing pure elves to disappear rapidly. Although they naturally look down on pretty much all other races, non-corrupted elves are physically capable of interbreeding with humans, producing half-elves. When they become monsters, in the same style as angels the elves' high magical power prevents them from sprouting succubus horns and wings, although their bodies do become more sensitive, beautiful, and arousing, in the usual monster style. Elf villages are scrupulous about exiling those touched with demonic energy; once they're cast out, "even if it isn’t their intent, they’ll advance in the direction where there are human men". Why they specifically seek out human men as opposed to their own species isn't clear,Saphirette Spherica gives two conflicting suggestions on elves' preference for humans in Fallen Maidens. In the Material objects section it is suggested that it derives from their monster half, as succubi prefer humans. Alternatively, the Non-human monsterization section, suggests that it's because elves are taught that humans are vulgar and filthy - but once they become monsters, these attributes become positives for their new tastes. but once they find them, monster elves prove particularly fond of filthy, hardcore sex. Exactly how elves are related to dark elves in the MGE world is not clear; Wandering Scholar reports in Fallen Maidens that "These two races were entirely separate from the beginning", but the species' mutual antagonism implies there may be some history there. In any case, it's not like angels and dark angels: elves are not turned into dark elves or vice-versa as the two are distinct species. Encyclopedia Entry: The most well-known type of elves, also known as the forest elves. They look just like a human, except with pointy ears and they innately posses high amounts of magical energy. They deem themselves as higher beings compared to humans, and thus most individuals look down on them and loath them. They live in particular villages established deep in the forest. They weren’t originally monsters, and only those who received succubus energy and turned into succubi are treated as monsters. Elves normally live deep in the forest where people rarely thread, but those who have become succubi will be banished from their village due to the laws of the elves. Afterward, since they naturally seek human men due to the succubus instinct, they will often wander at the outskirts of the forest near human settlements. Due to their innately high magical energy, in the early stages they won’t be completely violated by succubus’ energy. The horns, wings, and tail normally seen in succubi are nowhere to be found, and they retain their noble and proud elven mind. However, in contrast with their hearts, their body will have completely changed into that of a succubus, and it will always throb seeking human men, tempting their hearts. Due to their elven mind, they’ll find it disgusting, and will desperately try to resist the throbbing. However, with their body being that of a succubus, even if it isn’t their intent, they’ll advance in the direction where there are human men, and once they spot a human man, it’ll start throbbing even more strongly in the pursuit of pleasure. Their words and mannerisms will contradict their will, naturally becoming more obscene to tempt the man. Eventually, the rational mind of these elves will reach the limit, and they’ll either give into the instinct and attack a man, or controversially, be attacked by the man they tempted, and end up having sex. After taking in spirit energy this way, an elf’s mind will be melted by pleasure, and her body and heart will completely change into that of a succubus. Ironically, the longer they endure it, the more powerful and lewd a Succubus-Elf they end up changing into. Those who have completely become succubi will actively seduce and have sex with men, as if the hatred of humanity they had harbored until then was just a lie. As if ashamed of having been so pure until then, they’ll receive the thick white of semen of the human men they used to despise as if to defile every part of themselves that used to be clean, and their expression will be one of ecstasy. Trivia *Even after becoming monsters elves rarely visit human towns (source: Kenkou Q and A thread) *Dwarves and elves are considered to count as “human race” in KC’s world, and thus when it becomes possible to birth males they will be able to give birth to incubus dwarves and incubus elves respectively. (source: Kenkou Q and A thread). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Elf book profile2.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page elf.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Elf_book_profile.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Elf.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Elf_extra_art.jpg|Elves who have completely become succubi in body and heart will bathe in the semen of humans they formerly regarded as filthy, and experience joy as they themselves fall to the level of a filthy creature, the same as their beloved human men. |-|Fan artwork= anime_sexyCreatureGif_Elf.gif elf1.jpg Ménage à 5.png|Witch, Jiang Shi, Wight, Litch and Elf in black & white by .less Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji CjPdxvAUkAEiIhG.png|By http://gabrilux.deviantart.com/gallery/ gabrilux C28Zg4ZWIAAqmwL.png|By https://twitter.com/Barbariank/status/823905522055188480 Barbariank 73551852_p0.png 74844955_p0.png|by Kurovah Merry christmas by altairlevega ddmyeoe.jpg|by AltairLeVega Book Information :Refer to: MGE-1, Elves & Dwarves and Fallen Maidens, Non-human monsterization |-|As People= Elves As People |-|As Monsters= Elves As Monsters |-|Racial Antagonism= Antagonism between the dwarves and the elves (MGE1) |-|Monsterisation= Non-human monsterization: Elves (Fallen Maidens) References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Succubus Family Category:Elf Type Category:Aggressive Category:Arrogant Category:Lustful